Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks w J
by Jgirl7777
Summary: J decides to visit Alvinnn! and the chipmunks 2015 cartoon and newest rebut. R&R please!


**I decided to start writing with Alvinnn! and the chipmunks. I will make a couple of my favorite episodes like 'Warbie' and 'Tattle Tale.'**

 **Ps: There is a MAJOR twist in this series... (SxJ) but not what what u think.**

* * *

 _ **Alvinnn! And the chipmunks w J**_

J decided it was time to take her portal somewhere other than the chipmunks' house in the movie world.

How about Alvinnn! And the chipmunks?

"Awesome!" J said and got ready to do a lot of explaining.

* * *

Simon opened the door to a beautiful girl with green eyes, tan skin, and long, dark hair.

He looked like he was melting in his place.

"Hello, hello. C-Can I help you?" Simon stammered and let J in.

"Yes, Simon, can you gather everyone; your brothers, the Chipettes, Dave? I need to explain something, but it's a lot to take in." J said.

"Okay? Um, wait here, miss" Simon says.

"Call me J" J told him.

"J." Simon smiled and walked deeper into the house, her name spinning in his head.

Moments later, Simon came back with everyone.

"Okay, I know all of you and it's not just because you're famous… My name is J and I'm a fairy." J said.

She began to explain that they were in a TV show and who she was.

At first no one believed her, but once her wings were out, they had to.

"Things just got real!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Believe me now?" J asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Everyone nodded.

J also explained the different versions and rebuts of Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"So we're the newest version?" Simon asked.

"That's right" J answered and explained how she already visited the movies and their relationship.

"Sounds nice" Theodore commented.

"Oh, it is. But, you know, I figured I should use the portal to go somewhere else for a change" J replied.

"I'm glad you chose here" Simon said with a dreamy look on his face.

Alvin and Theodore found it strange.

"Me too" J giggled.

"We're about to leave to eat lunch. Care to join us?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I would" J replied.

* * *

At the restaurant, after we ordered, the Chipettes made conversation with J.

"You're so pretty, J. What's your secret?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, magic. I can look however I want to. I have a secret identity so this is just a disguise. I'll show you the real me off camera" J responded.

"Cool. So, uh, can you sing?" Alvin asked.

"You tell me" J said and sang a note perfectly.

"Wow" Simon says, amazed.

"You know it's nice to have another girl around" Brittany commented.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Theodore asked J.

"Uh, well, I like writing, and video games, and singing" J replied.

"What about math or science?" Simon asked.

"I'm an A student, but I don't really like those subjects, or any subjects" J responded.

"A student" Simon whispered to himself, smiling.

"Shopping?" Brittany asked.

"Of course" J returned.

"What about being ecofriendly and helping the world be a better place?" wondered Jeanette.

"I'm a superhero; it's kinda my job" replied J.

"Are you into any sports?" Eleanor asked.

"No, but I mean, I kick around a ball every once and a while" J answered.

Everyone seemed to be very satisfied with their new friend.

* * *

Later, they went back to the Sevilles' house.

Everyone said goodbye to J.

Simon was last.

"Bye, J. Will- will you come back tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure" J replied and Simon smiled.

She bent down and kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"See you tomorrow" J said and headed through the portal.

"See you tomorrow" Simon returned, smiling and blushing.

* * *

Later that night, the Chipmunks were in their room getting ready for bed.

Alvin and Theodore were whispering to each other about Simon's strange behavior.

"Hey, Simon?" Alvin said, buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah?" Simon responded.

"What's with you and that J girl?" Alvin asked and he saw Simon blush.

"So you like her?" Alvin questioned.

"Like her? I love her" Simon threw himself back onto his pillow.

"Really?" Alvin lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean she's beautiful, and talented, and smart, and nice, and loves video games" Simon said.

Alvin chuckled.

"What?" he asked him.

"I never saw you this excited for anything other than some lame mathletes thing" Alvin replied.

"I-Is it really that noticeable?" Simon asked and fixed his glasses.

"Very" Alvin answered.

"Yeah, but it's sweet" Theodore added.

"What do I do?" Simon asked.

"Try asking her out when she comes tomorrow, but be cool" Alvin suggested.

"Be yourself" Theodore said.

"Thanks guys" Simon thanked and they got in their beds.

"And Alvin? You're not interested in J at all? Cause usually you would be flirting-" Simon was cut off.

"No, she's all yours." Alvin told him and Simon smiled.

They all went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Alvin was playing videogames while Simon waited patiently by the portal.

J came through and saw Alvin playing videogames and smiled.

She was about to walk up to him when Simon ran up to her.

"J, hi. C-Can I talk to you… alone?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure" J responded and followed Simon up to his room.

* * *

They sat on Simon's bed and Simon was unsure what to say next, so he said nothing, looking down, trying to hide that he was blushing.

"So, what did you wanna talk about, Si?" J asked, but Simon gave no response and it worried her.

"Si- Simon? Are you okay? You're scaring me" J grew concerned.

Simon looked up at J.

"Uhh" he said and quickly looked back down.

"You can talk to me, Simon" J assured.

"Uh, what do I do to impress a girl I like?" Simon asked.

"Well, if I were that girl, I would want you to be yourself, because you're perfect just the way you are" J told him.

"Really?" Simon questioned.

"Really" J said.

They were quiet for a minute.

"Would you go to a movie with me?" Simon asked J, shaking slightly.

"Sure" J answered.

"Truly?" Simon questioned.

"Yeah, I haven't been to the movies with a friend in forever" says J.

"Friends, right" said Simon, disappointingly.

"I wanted to ask you a similar question; what could I do to impress Alvin?" J asked.

"Alvin? Oh, you'd get the same answer" Simon says, faking a smile.

"Thanks, Simon" J said and kissed Simon's cheek.

"You're welcome" he returned.

"And don't tell Alvin" J said.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Simon told her and she smiled.

After J left the room, Simon let out a weary sigh before heading downstairs.

* * *

J sat next to Alvin on the couch.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" Alvin returned, his eyes locked on the TV screen as he played his game.

"Can I play?" J asked and Alvin laughed.

"You can't play this game" he told J.

"Why, because I'm a girl?" J asked.

"Great! We're on the same page" Alvin said.

"Give me a controller" J ordered and Alvin gave her one.

J was surprisingly very good at the game and beat Alvin twice.

"Woah, you're awesome!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Well, I try" J flipped her hair.

Alvin noticed Simon watching from the stairs and decided to asked how the talk with J went.

"I'll be right back" he told J.

"Okay" J responded.

"This isn't over" Alvin said, jumping of the couch.

"We'll see about that" J says.

"So, did you ask her out?" Alvin asked.

"Ask who out?" wondered Eleanor as her and her sisters came in.

"J" Alvin replied.

"Alvin!" Simon yelled, his cheeks grew red.

"Ooh, does Simon have a crush?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe…" Simon said.

"Well, did you get a date?" Jeanette asked.

"Sorta" Simon responded.

"What do you mean 'sorta?'" Alvin questioned.

"She said yes, but she thinks we're going just as friends" Simon explained.

"Oh, well, if you keep trying-" Jeanette was interrupted.

"No, she-she likes someone else" Simon told them.

"Who?" asked Brittany.

"I promised I wouldn't tell. If she wants you to know, she will tell you" Simon says and sighed.

* * *

Later that day, J went to the Chipettes' tree house.

She shrank herself so she'd fit inside before flying up the stairs and knocking on the door.

Eleanor answered it.

"Hi, J. Come in." she said.

"Thanks" J sat on the couch.

"Okay, I got like ten minutes before Simon takes me to the movies," J says "but I was wondering if you could be my wing girl, Britt."

"Sure. who's the guy?" Brittany asked.

"Alvin" J blushed.

"Alvin?" the Chipettes questioned.

"Yeah" J responded.

"I'll see what I can do" said Brittany.

"But I'd focus on being his friend first" Jeanette advised.

"Thanks girls, but I gotta go" J said and flew out.

* * *

"What movie should I take her to?" Simon asked.

"A scary one. That way, when she's scared, she'll hold on to you" Alvin suggested.

"I dunno, Alvin. I'll get scared myself" Simon said.

"C'mon, Si. Trust me" Alvin says.

"Alright" Simon agreed, feeling doubt.

J came in, looking for Simon.

"Simon?" she called.

"Go get 'em, tiger" Alvin encouraged.

Simon ran up to J.

"I'm ready. Shall we go?" Simon asked.

"We shall" J said.

* * *

Simon and J sat in the movie theater with their popcorn.

J shrank and was sitting in the same seat as Simon, which he enjoyed.

When a scary scene came, Simon jumped and held onto J instead of the other way around.

He dug his face into J's shirt and started shaking.

"Oh, Simon" J said, rubbing his back as she continued watching the movie.

J felt something warm on her arm, realizing Simon was crying.

"Poor thing" J says to herself.

She put the popcorn aside and hugged Simon.

Simon jumped every time he heard a scream or loud noise from the movie.

J held him tighter.

"Hey, it's okay. Shh" she comforted.

"Ok, it's over, Simon" J told him and he looked up at her with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," J said "but why choose this movie if you're scared to death?"

"To make a good first impression? I wanted to be brave for you like Alvin would have" Simon says.

"Awe… You don't have to be brave or impress me. And you don't need to be Alvin. As I said 'you're perfect just the way you are'; smart, talented, kinda nerdy" J said, messing up his hair.

Simon smiled at her.

She removed his glasses to wipe away tears and reapplied them to his face.

"C'mon, let's go" J picked up her purse.

"But the movie isn't over yet" Simon reminded.

"I don't want you to have nightmares" J said.

Simon looked down, feeling bad.

"Look, I came tonight to hang out with you. But it doesn't have to be here" J said.

"Does ice cream work?" Simon asked.

"Sure, but it's on me" J said.

"No, it's on me" Simon argued.

"How about we each pay for our own?" J decided.

"That sounds fair" Simon says.

* * *

J and Simon were sitting at table outside the ice cream store, eating ice cream.

"Really?" Simon asked.

"Yup. It's adorable but sometimes he won't let me cause it's embarrassing" J replied.

"D-Do you have a thing for this Alvin too?" Simon wondered.

"No, no. He's like a brother to me. I mean he flirts with me sometimes, but it's for fun" J responds.

"What's the difference between us?" Simon questioned.

"For one you guys are more humane. You don't have some characteristics of real chipmunks" J said.

"Such as?" Simon asked.

"Such as right now you're wearing clothes from head to toe, where the other version only wears a sweater because they get too hot when they wear pants." J explained.

Simon made a disgusted face.

"Isn't that weird?" asked Simon.

"No, because their animals and animals don't usually wear cloths" J said.

J notice Simon sweating from the heat.

"Another thing is you sweat from everywhere like a human, while chipmunks only sweat from their paws." she added.

"Interesting" Simon says.

"Oh, I've been wondering… how have you been doing with that girl?" J asked.

Simon dropped his spoon in his cup.

"Uh, well, let's just say I don't think it's gonna work out" Simon answered.

"I'm sorry. You should keep trying. And remember there will be other girls" J encouraged.

"But I don't want any other girls. She's kind, beautiful, not like anyone I knew before" Simon smiled, but it faded when he realized that girl was sitting right in front of him.

"Awe, sounds like you're in love. So who is this girl?" said J.

Simon looked down, his cheeks burning up, and J noticed.

"You don't hafta tell me if you don't want to" J says.

"Okay" Simon responded, sighing.

"What was that?" J said, pointing to something behind Simon.

"What? Where?" he asked looking in that direction.

J took this opportunity to take a spoonful of his ice cream.

"Mmm. Blue mitten" said J, licking her spoon.

"Hey!" Simon laughed.

He tried to take some of J's ice cream, but she stopped him.

"Nuh-uh-uh" she said.

"Awe nuts!" Simon says.

The two laughed.

* * *

Simon and J sat on the stairs to the Sevilles' porch.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight" J thanked.

"Thank you for coming" Simon said "And I'm sorry things didn't go as planned."

"Don't worry about it. I still had fun. And maybe next time we can bring the others" says J.

"Yeah" agreed Simon.

There was a moment of silence.

"You know, in the movie theater, if it was anyone else there with me and I acted the way I did, they wouldn't have reacted the same way you did" Simon said.

"What do you mean?" asked J.

"If it was any other girl, they probably would've laughed, left, or pretended they didn't know me. But you didn't." Simon explained.

"I would never do that to you, to anyone. Especially when you're that upset and crying" J told him.

"I-I jumped and held on to you because I was scared, but that's not why I was crying, or maybe a little bit the reason, but I was crying because I thought you'd leave after I freaked out" Simon said.

"But I didn't" she says.

"No, you calmed me down and you were there for me. Thank you" Simon said.

"Of course. Simon, I'll always be there for you" J said and hugged him.

* * *

After J left, Simon walked inside the house, where everyone seemed to be waiting for him.

"How did it go?" questioned Brittany.

"Fine" Simon answered.

"Did she hold on to you?" Alvin asked.

"No, I held on to her" Simon replied, not proud of it.

Alvin dragged his hand over his face.

"Please tell me that's as bad as it gets" says Alvin.

"Sadly, no. I may have cried too" Simon said nervously.

"You cried?!" Brittany asked.

"How did J react to all of this?" Jeanette asked.

"Pretty well, actually. She calmed me down and we left the movie early. Then we-" Simon was cut off

"You left the movie early?" Alvin asked.

"She offered! Anyway then we went for ice cream and everything was okay" Simon says.

"I'm glad you had a fun time other than the movie" Theodore said.

"Yeah, me too. But I'm nothing but a friend to her and I gotta live with it" Simon sighed and made his way upstairs.

The others looked at each other, feeling bad for Simon.

* * *

Simon laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Alvin and Theodore came in and sat beside him.

"Hey, Simon" Alvin said gently.

"Hey" Simon returned.

"You okay?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, guys" Simon replied "I just want to be more than just a friend, you know?"

"Yeah, but any girl would be lucky to have ya, Si" Alvin encouraged.

"But I love J" Simon said.

Alvin and Theodore exchanged glances.

"Then don't give up so easily" Alvin advised.

"Fight for what you love" Theodore added.

"Thanks guys" Simon says.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading! X-D**


End file.
